


Lab Partners

by wholeorc



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Apparently Melissa didn't have a character tag before so I'm fixing that, Au in which Eric and Donna never got together, Bisexual Eric Forman, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, The timelines gonna be screwy I'm warning u now, also like the whole gang is bi lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeorc/pseuds/wholeorc
Summary: Ok but what if Eric liked Buddy back





	Lab Partners

Of all the ways Eric had imagined his first kiss, this definitely wasn't one of them. 

In a car? He'd considered it. Under moonlight? Definitely in his daydreams. But with Buddy? That was a curveball. 

So much so that he'd flailed and flinched away, stammering about how he wasn't gay (but he was cool with it!) while Buddy somehow responded completely calmly.

That night when Eric went up to bed, he laid awake for hours thinking about it. He couldn't stop brushing his fingers over his lips, feeling his face flush as he replayed the kiss in his head again and again. 

He definitely wasn't gay. He liked girls a lot, and he'd had an excruciating crush on Donna that never really went anywhere.

But he definitely wasn't straight, either. 

He hated thinking about this, but it's not like this was the first time a guy had gotten his heart fluttering. Crushes on guys felt different, but they were definitely crushes.

And every single crush he'd had reguardless of gender had gone unreciprocated until today. 

Ugh. Laurie would have a field day with this if she found out. Anxiety rattled around in his stomach. Donna and Hyde knew... Something. That Buddy made a move on him. But they didn't know what he did. They didn't know about the kiss. 

Eric's first kiss. 

Eric tried to calm his heart enough to sleep, sucking deep breaths in through his nose. He didn't know when he managed to fall asleep, but it was well past midnight. 

He had to drag himself from bed when his alarm went off, his head feeling heavy. At least it was Friday. 

Driving Hyde and Kelso to school was no more chaotic than usual. Eric was just awake enough to dodge the flying fists between the two when Kelso started a game of punch-buggy with Hyde that quickly devolved into a small fistfight. 

The awkward eye contact with Buddy from across the student parking lot was new. Eric glanced back to make sure Hyde and Kelso were still occupied with their fight before making a beeline for Buddy. 

"Hey!"

Buddy looked a bit surprised by Eric's eagerness, his expression cautiously optimistic. "Hey, Eric. Listen, I understand if you don't wanna be-"

"Oh, no!" Eric resisted the urge to put a hand on Buddy's shoulder in case Hyde was watching. "Listen, Buddy, I, uh," 

How could he phrase this in public? 

"I... Went over that equation from last night." He paused, making sure Buddy understood what he meant before continuing, "I think my, uh, math was off."

Buddy scrunched up his eyebrows in an irresistibly cute sort of way. "You lost me, Eric."

Eric huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop them from fidgeting more. "Just... I want to stay lab partners, okay?"

Buddy failed to keep from smiling. "Okay."

The day dragged blurrily by until chemistry class. It seemed like he and Buddy were brushing hands and bumping hips much more than usual during the lab. Or maybe Eric was imagining it. 

Eric leaned against the hood of his car at the end of the day, waiting for Hyde and Kelso who usually took their sweet time to the parking lot. 

Buddy was suddenly beside him, and, Eric noticed, the parking lot was basically empty aside from the two of them. 

"So, we're still lab partners." Buddy patted the hood of the Vista Cruiser and smiled. 

"Yeah, still lab partners."

"Wanna come over and _study_ tomorrow, partner?" 

Eric flushed, jamming his hands into his pockets again and staring at the ground. "Y-yeah, but, uh." He struggled to find the words. "This stuff is a little... Advanced. For me. So we're gonna have to take it slow." 

Buddy nodded, a gentle smile still on his face. "I can do that. Honestly, I don't completely understand it either." 

Eric blinked. "You don't?" Were they talking about the same thing? 

"Nope. We can figure it out together." Buddy patted Eric's shoulder before leaving him there, staring after him, mouth hanging open. 

"Hell are you staring at, Forman?" Hyde's harsh voice shook him back to reality, causing him to abruptly close his mouth. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He hopped into the driver's seat, ignoring Hyde's scrutinizing look as he climbed in beside him. As soon as Kelso bounded into the car, Eric started it up, speeding to get them home. 

\---

Saturday morning Eric was still nervous, but it was more of a good-nervous than yesterday's. He practically leapt out of bed, eager to get dressed and go see Buddy. He wiggled into some jeans and put on his Good Sweater, trying to calm himself down enough not to bolt down the stairs and out the door into the Cruiser. 

"Oh, good morning Sweetie!" Kitty greeted him cheerfully as he came through the kitchen door. "Well, look at you dressed up in your snazzy sweater!"

"Wha- mom! It's just a normal sweater." Eric ducked his head away from an attempted kiss on the cheek. 

"Okay, honey, well just try not to get any syrup on it, it's so nice." Kitty looked a bit smug as she handed him a plate of pancakes and sausage. He sat at the table, about to dig in when- "Oh, before I forget! Your friend Steven is here, I fed him breakfast already." 

Eric's grip on his fork tightened. It wasn't generally unusual for Hyde to come over unannounced, but he usually wasn't up before noon on Saturdays. "'Kay I'll go say hi after breakfast. Thanks, mom." 

He wolfed down his breakfast, ignoring Laurie's half-asleep insults as she lumbered into the kitchen. He hurried as calmly as he could to the basement. 

Hyde didn't turn around from his seat when he heard Eric's footsteps on the stairs, just switching off the TV. He waited until Eric had made it to the couch to speak. 

He actually took off his sunglasses, looking Eric up and down. "I see you're wearing your good sweater for your date with Buddy." 

Eric immediately started to panic-flail, backing as far from Hyde as the couch would let him. "What? No! How could you- just because Buddy's gay doesn't mean-" 

"Relax, Forman. He's a catch. I'm happy for you." 

Eric stilled. "You are-?" 

"Yeah, calm down, twitchy." Hyde put his sunglasses back on. "It's the 70s, man."

"So you're not gonna, like. Beat me up?"

Hyde looked insulted. "'Course not, Forman! The government wants to divide us with labels, man, so that when the revolution comes-"

"Okay, I get it." Eric held up a hand to stop Hyde from a presumably long-winded rant. "So if you're not here to assault me, why are you here so early?"

Hyde leaned forward, looking at Eric earnestly. "I wanted to make sure you know what you're getting into. It's different with a guy- not that you have any experience with chicks to compare it to,"

Hyde ignored Eric's indignant glare as he continued, "Screwing around with guys, someone has to be the, uh," Hyde slowed as he saw realization dawn on Eric's face. "Y'know what? Nevermind, Buddy can teach you that stuff-"

"Hyde! You like guys?" 

Hyde swatted Eric's head. "Not so loud, Forman! And yeah, maybe I do. So what?" 

"So this is great! We can, like, talk to each other about it!" 

"I ain't going into details." Hyde grumbled. "I don't kiss and tell. And besides, Kelso'd-" he cut himself off, but it was too late. Eric was gaping, delighted shock on his face. 

"You and Kelso? Kelso too?"

"Once! We're not a thing! He's just a horndog and I was- shut up!" 

Eric was giggling uncontrollably. Partially because the thought of Kelso and Hyde together was hilarious, but also in relief. He wasn't alone. There were people he could talk to about this. 

"Listen, as much as I'd _love_ to hear more about you and Kelso, I've got a date." Eric got up with a grin, ignoring Hyde flipping him off as he went out of the basement door. 

\---

Eric was giddy the whole drive to Buddy's. He had a momentary panic when he pulled into the driveway, realizing he hadn't grabbed his backpack. Luckily he'd left it in the car yesterday and it was still in the back seat. 

He grabbed it and slung it over one shoulder, raising a hand to knock on the door only to have Buddy open it before he could. Excitement flashed across his face before he corrected it to a casual expression. "Hey, Eric." He looked him over. "Nice sweater."

Eric couldn't help his proud little grin, walking in as Buddy stepped aside for him. "Hey, Buddy." He jumped just a little when Buddy shut the door. He was suddenly acutely aware that Buddy's car was the only other car in the driveway. He cleared his throat nervously. "Where're your parents?" 

"Oh, they're out of town visiting my aunt. Left yesterday. Should be gone all week." Buddy replied coolly, leading Eric to the living room. 

Buddy's house was huge, but it seemed even bigger when he and Eric were the only people in it. Eric had been there quite a few times in the last month, he shouldn't be this freaked out. 

He sat beside Buddy on his massive rich person couch, hesitating a moment before digging into his bag for his chem notes. Buddy's were already on the table with his textbook, so he figured this study-date would be mostly study. That was fine. Totally. 

"I'm glad you came over, Eric." Eric glanced up at Buddy from his notebook. He had such a genuine look on his face, Eric's heart melted a little. "I was worried I screwed things up. I really like being around you." Buddy rubbed the back of his neck, looking down shyly. 

Eric stared at him a bit too long before responding. "I like being around you too, Buddy. And I'm sorry I was so weird when you- when we-"

"When I kissed you?" 

Eric let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yeah." He fiddled with the unraveling wire on his notebook. "See, the thing is, I've never, um-"

"Kissed a guy before? I get it, it's kind of weird the first time."

"Well, yeah, but not just that." Eric shifted a bit, working up enough nerve to make eye contact. "Buddy, that was my first kiss. Like, ever." 

Buddy looked at him in disbelief. "Really? You're sure?" 

"Pretty damn sure."

He was smiling now, such a nice smile. It made Eric feel warm all over when he made Buddy smile. "Aw, Eric, that's- that's so cute! You're so cute!" Buddy covered his face, his smile peeking through between his hands. "I can't believe I was your first kiss." 

"Y'know I couldn't believe it either." Eric set his bag down, feeling significantly more relaxed after he'd gotten that off his chest. 

The rest of their date went pretty smoothly. There were some meager study and homework attempts between their banter, and it ended with a makeout session that was only a little awkward. Eric left Buddy's place feeling downright elated. 

He had to talk about it with someone. Hyde was an option, but Eric didn't want to deal with him right now. He'd get the details out of him eventually anyway. Kelso would be... Kelso. And telling Kelso anything would double as telling Jackie, and she definitely didn't need to know. Eric wasn't exactly sure how Fez felt about gay stuff. He'd have to test the waters with him first. So it was settled. 

He was going to talk to Donna. 

He flipped the radio to WFPP, pumping his fist when he heard the beginning of _In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida._ She was on break, perfect timing. He was pretty sure it was just her and Melissa in the station today. Melissa was cool, she could give them some privacy to talk. 

Eric could tell his best friend all about what was going on, and he was certain she'd have some good advice for him. 

\--- 

He got to the station about five minutes into the song, quickly making his way to the break room. It was almost eerily empty today, no sound but the muffled music playing. 

He swung the break room door open, excited to talk to Donna, only to nearly bolt out again at what he saw. 

Donna had Melissa crowded up against a wall and they were sucking face like the world was ending. Eric wasn't really sure if there was any appropriate way to get Donna's attention, so he settled for a "Hey!" which prompted Donna to immediately wrench herself from Melissa and put a good five feet of distance between them. 

"Hi, Eric." Melissa waved awkwardly. Donna seemed temporarily stunned. 

"Hi, Melissa." Eric waved back, doing his best to remain polite and not let his shock show. "Donna? Can I talk to you for a second?" 

Donna blinked rapidly. "Yeah, sure, Eric." She briefly glanced back at Melissa before walking into the hall with him. "What's up?" 

"Don't you 'what's up' me, Pinciotti, we're discussing whatever that was later. But it definitely makes what I want to talk about a lot easier."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said Buddy made a move on me?" 

Donna nodded. By the look on her face, she'd already figured out what he was going to say but she wanted him to tell her. 

"Um. Well I think we're together now." 

Donna smiled, ruffling Eric's hair. "Aw! Look at you!" She tugged him closer and gave him a noogie. "Eric's got a boooyfriend!" She sing-songed, squeezing him into a proud hug. 

"Yeah, well apparently I'm not the only one who's been busy." Eric laughed, wriggling out of Donna's crushing hold. 

Donna rolled her eyes when Eric gave her an expectant look. "I'll tell you about it later. I'm just glad I'm not the only bisexual person in Point Place." 

"Bisexual?"

Donna nodded. "That's the word for it. Melissa taught me. There's a big gay community in Chicago so she knows all sorts of stuff." 

"Huh." Eric crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Well, we're not the only bisexuals in Point Place. Apparently the basement's a magnet for us." 

"No way! Who?" 

"Kelso and Hyde." 

Donna laughed, nodding after a moment of thought. "Wow, okay, that makes total sense. I'm surprised I didn't figure that out already." 

Eric nodded. "I think the song's almost over, so I'll get out of your hair. Don't have too much fun with Melissa." Eric winked, dodging a play-punch from Donna as he scurried away. 

Well. 

That was an eventful afternoon. 


End file.
